


Love to Make You Cum (But Hate That You're Leaving)

by KlainebowsAndDramioneflies



Category: Glee
Genre: Cum Play, Dalton Academy, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Engaged Klaine, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Orgy, Overstimulation, Threesome - M/M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies/pseuds/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a tumblr prompt: One shot where Blaine lets his warbler brothers use his tight hole raw. Gifting him with their cum as a going away gift. Wes forcing Blaine's head down on his cock to choke him as Nick pounds from behind. All while Kurt jack offs via the set up web cam.</p><p>You tell me what you think of what I came up with. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love to Make You Cum (But Hate That You're Leaving)

Even though Blaine had left Dalton to go to McKinley in his Junior year, he’d still hung out with his Warbler brothers so often it was almost as if he’d never gone away. It was the same for those who’d already graduated, really. Wes and David were still amongst the group just as much as Blaine was, and it wasn’t like they included the newbies for the most part. At least, not until they proved they belonged.

 

It wasn’t until the middle of Blaine’s senior year that Sebastian proved his worth enough to be invited to the private Warbler parties, held late Friday evenings, once a month in the deserted senior commons. He’d finally been forgiven by both Blane and Kurt, and that was the only reason he’d been allowed into the group.

 

Kurt was, of course, a member. Short as his time with the Warblers was, he’d won his way into the hearts of the entire core group of boys and they always invited him- and once he was in New York, he was always Skyped into the meetings.

 

That brought the group to a grand total of nine- only the closest members of the group from the past few years. They’d had their fair share of monthly meetings that turned into wild parties. Someone would get ahold of some alcohol, crazy games would ensue and… well, suffice it to say they all knew each other rather… well.

 

It was easy for arrangements to be made for a sending off party when Blaine finished packing for the city after graduation. It would be the last monthly meeting he made- after that, he’d be Skyping in with his fiancé, and how weird was that to think of?

 

So, Kurt and the others had planned a little party for the ex-lead singer.

 

When Blaine strode into the old commons, he was met with a room full of eager eyes and loving friends, happy to see him succeed. He also saw supplies that usually only made their way out on nights of drunken truth or dare and spin the bottle, amongst other games and fun.

 

Condoms, lube of all kinds, a variety of toys even littered the tables of the large room as Blaine’s golden gaze grew wide and pants grew rather snug. He let out a breath and peered around at the boys looking at him, arousal clear in their gazes as well.

 

“Figured we owe our star a proper send-off,” Wes said with a grin, stalking toward Blaine and taking his coat, hanging it on the rack near the door while Jeff ushered Blaine to a comfortable place on a couch.

 

He noticed the usual laptop on Wes’s old podium, where Kurt would be able to observe everything in the room. The man in question was clear on the screen, blue eyes hooded with desire as he stared at his fiancé. Blaine smiled shyly, a blush covering his cheeks.

 

Ducking his head, Blaine finally spoke. “So, what exactly is… going on here then? I mean… um… I guess I can… figure it out… but…” he looked up, glancing from the computer screen to each face around the room. “Really?”

 

“Hey, Kurt gave the go ahead so…” Nick said with a light shrug, Jeff nodding along with him.

 

Sebastian slid up behind the couch, slipping his hands over Blaine’s shoulders and leaning down to whisper huskily in his ear. “So yeah. Really, Killer. This is happening. Unless you don’t want it to,” he growled. His hands trailed down Blaine’s chest, agile fingers tweaking peaked nipples through the fabric of the seated male’s polo as they wandered toward his waist.

 

It was clear Sebastian was on a mission, ready to tug the shirt from Blaine’s pants and get him undressed as quickly as possible, but Blaine needed to clarify before things got started and he couldn’t think at all anymore. It was already difficult enough for him to form conscious thoughts as it was.

 

“Hold on, Bas,” he mumbled, leaning forward on the couch so he could focus on the computer where Kurt stared back at him, seeming to already be panting slightly. “A-are you sure this is okay, Kurt?” he asked, his pants so uncomfortably tight he had trouble holding in a wince.

 

Kurt licked his lips, then spoke with a voice thick in arousal. “Whatever you want, baby. I gave the go-ahead for anything you’re okay with. I’m comfortable with everything as long as I can watch. I… I want you to have a good going away party with your best friends, Blaine,” he grunted Blaine’s name, and the younger man was suddenly very aware that his fiancé had removed any restrictions he’d previously had, and now his cock was free for stimulation. That little fact had Blaine whimpering.

 

“So, does that mean I can get back to taking off your shirt?” Sebastian interrupted, and Kurt grinned with a little laugh. Blaine just bit his lip and nodded, wide eyes forever stuck on his fiancé.

 

It seemed like seconds before Blaine was completely divested of his clothes, Trent kneeling before him folding the clothing and gathering his shoes as well. The boy had always been the most polite in the way of taking care of everyone’s possessions, making sure everyone had what they needed. Blaine had to smile at him in thanks.

 

When Blaine looked up from Trent and focused on the other inhabitants of the room, he was a bit surprised to note how many others had joined him in his nudity. Wes was down to a tight pair of briefs while David was completely bare, stroking his long, thick cock and sharing a low conversation with Kurt on the computer. Jeff and Nick were stripping each other, making out through the process. Sebastian, meanwhile, was the only one fully clothed, having devoted all his time to Blaine thus far.

 

Blaine vaguely noticed Trent whimpering while Thad rubbed against the other boy, staring hungrily at their ex-front man. However, Blaine’s attention was mostly stolen by the demanding man who leaned over his shoulder, nibbling up and down his throat and tweaking his nipples for the whole room’s enjoyment.

 

“Do you like that, Killer? Like when I play stand-in for Kurt?” Bas growled loud enough for the computer to pick up. Kurt looked at him with a fire in his eyes, and Blaine whined.

 

Kurt’s voice filled the room then, low and hungry. “Is there anything you don’t want, Blaine?” he asked, ready to get the show on the road. “Be very specific, because if you say ‘no,’ then the boys have no limits…”

 

With an audible swallow, Blaine shook his head, clearing his throat before stuttering. “N-no. No, Kurt,” he swallowed again and spoke breathily. “I want everything.”

 

As if a spell was broken, all the Warblers moved at once. Sebastian moved back to finally remove his clothing while Wes pulled Blaine up to standing. The Asian only had a second to grin at his old friend before he was shoved aside by Nick, as Jeff slid up behind their favorite lead singer.

 

“Hey, Blaine,” Nick murmured, quickly kissing him on the lips before grinning at Jeff over the short man’s shoulder. “We’re gonna miss you like hell.”

 

Jeff licked the shell of Blaine’s ear before growling into it, “At least New York isn’t too far away though, right?”

 

Then both boys dropped to their knees and Blaine was suddenly overcome with sensation. His erection was engulfed by Nick’s hot mouth, while Jeff squeezed and spread his cheeks, delving his tongue between those glorious orbs and lapping at the rim, teasing Blaine’s quivering hole until it started to open for him, then he rolled his tongue and stabbed relentlessly at the flexing muscle, making Blaine scream.

 

Nick, meanwhile, sucked and licked, pulling off only to nibble and lap along Blaine’s balls. Fingers from two hands trailed along Blaine’s perineum, pressing and whispering and massaging just so. As if to show just how connected the couple was, Nick and Jeff hummed and moaned at the same moments, stimulating Blaine in ways he’d never even dreamt of.

 

“Oh, shit,” the ex-Warbler gasped, digging his fingers into Nick’s hair and pulling, dragging the boy closer to his body and forcing him to deepthroat his cock. “Yes. Oh, _fuck_ , Nick. Jeff! Fuck!”

 

Kurt’s moan broke through Blaine’s haze, then he heard his fiance’s voice as well. “You gonna come down his throat, baby? Gonna make Nick swallow all of it?”

 

That was all Blaine needed to hear for him to gush deep down Nick’s throat as his asshole clenched around Jeff’s tongue. As soon as Nick pulled off of Blaine’s softening cock, he and Jeff met in a steamy kiss, sharing Blaine’s semen between their mouths as they ground their hips together on the floor.

 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Kurt groaned, arm moving in an obvious manner on the computer screen.

 

Blaine barely glanced at his fiancé before he was manhandled, turned sideways so Kurt could see everything as he was bent over, arms braced on the coffee table while two lubed fingers slipped easily into his tongue-stretched ass.

 

Guttural groaning was all that could come from Blaine’s lungs as the fingers fucked him hard, then Bas was in front of him, massaging his jaw, running his thumb over Blaine’s bottom lip and staring into those lustful golden eyes. “You ready for David to fuck you raw, Killer? We’re all gonna fill you up tonight, yeah? No limits, you said it…” Bas practically purred. “Everybody’s clean, so no worries there.”

 

After a numb nod from Blaine and a high-pitched whine from the computer, Sebastian smirked and urged Blaine’s lips to part with his thumb. “C’mon then, Killer. Open up. We’re not just using one hole at a time here…”

 

Sebastian’s cock slid between Blaine’s lips just as David massaged his prostate with three fingers, and Blaine surged forward, gagging himself on the rigid length in his throat. He pulled off, gasping, tears in his eyes, only to find himself pulled back into place by his hair as soon as he could breathe again.

 

In no time, Blaine was being passed between the two men, his body thrust back and forth, brutally fucked, impaled on two glorious cocks that wouldn’t quit until they’d found release.

 

That and Trent wandered over, gripping their cocks and grinning widely. “Guess what Kurt suggested?” Thad sang, his hand already working over his weeping member. Trent didn’t look capable of words as he gaped at the sight of Blaine being so used. “We’re going to cover you in cum, Blaine!”

 

Moaning around Sebastian’s cock, Blaine closed his eyes and just gave in to feelings. There was something so good about being used, being given all this cum… Because it was really a gift. And Blaine was soon to be drowning in it.

 

The first new sensation Blaine felt was the splash of cum falling over his back, not once, but twice, from both sides of his body. Next, he felt his hair tugged tighter, inhaled Sebastian’s musky scent as his nose was buried deeper in the man’s groin, then swallowed repeatedly as Seb released in his mouth, hips still thrusting all the way through his orgasm.

 

Finally, David reached his climax and Blaine shuddered, his own cock hard and dribbling and remaining untouched as David pulled out and backed away. “Wanna take a ride?” Nick’s voice called from the couch where he sat, Jeff stroking both of their cocks teasingly.

 

With a nod, Blaine stood, then started to straddle Nick, only for Wes to step forward and turn him around. “Backwards, if you please. I have a job for that pretty mouth of yours. You clearly haven’t swallowed enough cum yet.”

 

Kurt called for Bas to adjust his view, and Blaine vaguely wondered how many times hs fiancé had gotten off so far before he dropped down on Nick, sinking all the way to the hilt without hesitation and dropping his jaw for Wes at the same time.

 

Blaine worked himself up and down on Nick while sucking hard on Wes, reaching up to massage the Asian boy’s balls, giving the blowjob his all. It took very little time for Wes to pull out of Blaine’s mouth and work himself over the edge so he could come all over Blaine’s face as well as in his mouth.

 

“Alright, Blaine, how ‘bout you spin around now so Jeff can slide up behind you, hmm? Think you can do that? Take us both?” Nick asked, slapping Blaine’s ass where he still gyrated on Nick’s twitching cock.

 

“Oh, holy fuck,” Kurt’s voice called, while a few other expletives filled the room along with some grunts and groans. Blaine bit his lip and nodded, Getting up so that only the head of Nick’s cock was still in him as he spun around carefully, facing Nick and wrapping his arms around the boy’s neck, leaning forward and burying his face in Nick’s neck.

 

Jeff got behind them, temporarily sitting on the coffee table as he used two lubed fingers to trail around Nick’s cock, stretching Blaine’s hole where it was already so open, getting him ready for more and whispering deliciously dirty words as he did it. It was something They’d done once, during a drunken night of debauchery, and it had been amazing even when they’d been unable to fully feel and enjoy. He couldn’t imagine how amazing it would be while completely aware and sober.

 

Finally ready, Blaine leaned forward and his asshole fluttered around Nick’s cock, opening all the more for Jeff as his lubed cock pushed slowly in, rubbing Nick’s in a wonderful way. Blaine let out an animalistic moan and shuddered as Jeff bottomed out. Then, Jeff started to move.

 

It was amazing. The sensations were so good and Blaine couldn’t hold back his noises if he tried, which he didn’t. He knew that all the other Warblers were staring, getting off on the sight of him being so open, so taken, and he loved it. Kurt was swearing, working himself over again on the computer screen.

 

Blaine screamed as he came all over his and Nick’s abdomens and chests. He was so sensitive, but both Nick and Jeff kept going, Nick gyrating his hips, Jeff thrusting in and out, their cocks sliding together and stimulating each other while stimulating Blaine as well.

 

Somehow, Blaine got hard again despite how strung out he felt. He reached a point of orgasm once more when both Jeff and Nick came inside of him, barely spurting anything more between himself and nick, but still adding a bit to his previous mess.

 

Blaine weakly blinked his eyes as he slumped between Nick and Jeff, their softening cocks sliding free of his gaping hole, cum gushing out of his used and abused ass. “Oh my _God_ ,” he whimpered, while Sebastian carried the computer to the couch.

 

Kurt’s smiling, sated face stared out at him as he clung to Nick to keep himself upright. “Congratulations on graduating, baby,” Kurt cooed, eyes alight with joy. “I’ll see you here soon. Make sure the guys take good care of you tonight, okay? I love you.”

 

Blaine was quite happy where he was at that moment, but he would be even happier once he got to New York. No matter how much he enjoyed his Warbler brothers, only Kurt could fill him with love.


End file.
